A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of media items, including electronic media, such as electronic books (also referred to herein as ebooks), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines, and other electronic reading material. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such publications. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers, and the like.
The electronic media items may be provided by a digital content provider. The digital content provider may make a number of electronic media items available to the users for purchase, rental, non-fee usage, etc. Users may download or receive these electronic media items to their electronic devices for consumption. Certain electronic media items provided by the digital content provider may be enhanced with additional enriched content features. In many cases, not all electronic media items are similarly enhanced as it may be prohibitively expensive and time consuming to provide this enriched content for every electronic media item provided by the digital content provider. Only a subset of the electronic media items, for example the most popular items, may be enhanced with the enriched content. Currently, however, there is no way to predict which electronic media items will be among the most popular items. Thus, the enriched content may only be added to electronic media items after they have been available from the digital content provider for a period of time and have proven to be popular. This means that often times a large portion of the users (i.e., a first portion of users who downloaded the electronic media items soon after their release) are not able to enjoy the benefits of the enriched content.